


刀锋

by SkyAndFields



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: 《悲惨世界》的义仁x《银英》的莱吉。背景银河帝国，时间线大体位于原小说第一二部，原宇宙加入人民之友变量后的Alternative Universe。都是十九世纪男人，我觉得挺好。人民之友和帝国军官均有出场。义仁吉莱四人的各种互动，（至少我认为）均无差。
Relationships: Combeferre & Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras (Les Misérables), Combeferre/Enjolras/Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengram, Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)/Original Female Character(s), Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. 零 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 在西皮问题上我一向混乱邪恶，不介意你从文里斜眼看出任何西皮。  
> 义仁是安灼拉X公白飞。

你可曾想过公元三千年后的未来没有？  
——那时，人类已庆祝过公元纪年法的第三个千年。在属于未来的金色光芒里，人类的科技成果爆炸式增长，曲速技术将打开潘多拉的盒子，人类的翅膀翕动在由星辰组成的海洋。“前进，前进”。在浪漫和恐惧组成的预言里，人类将殖民火星，太阳系以外的世界将被规划出新的航线。不曾知晓的宇宙资源将填补能源短缺的洞，永动机的理想终成现实，再也没有饥饿、贫困，再也没有疾病、灾厄。人工智能以人类预想不到的智慧统治世界。基因工程使人类完成自主进化成为新兴物种，人类和外星生命进行第一次接触……  
在未来的某一时刻，人类已庆祝过公历纪年法的第三个千年。涌现于二十世纪的科幻畅想只实现了一半，无数语言文字的商业电影不过只是一个带动爆米花销售的昂贵故事，一个遥不可及的梦。梦的碎片背后，真实的刀锋淌着血。三十世纪，人类的血仍是红色。仍旧存在饥饿，仍旧存在贫困；仍旧存在疾病，仍旧存在灾厄。阶层的金字塔突破地球大气在宇宙里越筑越高，拖行着石砖的牵绳仍压在那些被磨得血肉模糊的肩上。战争的阴霾笼罩着每一个人类，人类仍旧套着枷锁。“前进，前进”。科技进步带动战争的火焰越烧越旺，新发现的资源被投进了一个名为武器研发的黑洞。散发着巨额热能的武器在宇宙空间爆发，摧毁了地球的能量又去摧毁下一批有名字的和没有名字的星球。  
三十世纪，人类世界被切割成两种概念，一种是银河帝国，另一种是行星联盟。在银河帝国里人类被分成两种，一种称为忠臣而另一种称为叛匪；在行星联盟里人类也被分为两种，一种称为公民而另一种称为敌人。启蒙的火花燃了又灭，监狱的铁窗里仍旧关押着社会的驱逐者，注射器和电椅成了新的绞刑架和断头台，仍旧存在着未经公理的审判和未经审判的罪。战争的号召和千年前相比并不新鲜，大地上立起一个又一个英雄的丰碑，接着被光炮粉碎。在双方光炮的射程里，没有掌权者的孩子。  
被击碎的舰艇在宇宙空间中成画出数不清的闪光的抛物线，像烟花也像流星。当光芒逐渐暗去，肉体和躯壳终于都散落成失去温度的点点废墟。宇宙很大。在人类尚未到达的广袤空间里，看不到一滴血，一粒尘埃。宇宙空旷、安静，什么也没有。人的双脚仍旧行走在大地上，出生然后死去。  
宇宙充满运动的天体。每一个时间点上无数的光热同时释放，生死同时发生。恒星诞生，坍缩，形成黑洞。空间扭转，时间湮灭。宇宙什么也没有。没有战舰也没有人，空空荡荡，没有孕育着生命的巨大实体。一切不曾发生，尚未发生。宇宙之外还有宇宙。人们死去，然后出生。光炮从流水线上组装完毕，人的手触碰发射按钮。信号传递光子，能源连接着信息流。飞行员驾着战车，将人类的疆域扩展至由星辰组成的浩渺海洋，仿佛在航线那头永远藏着一个遍地黄金的新世界。一切仿佛回到了千禧年前的时代，启蒙的火花再次点燃，认知的宫殿重新搭建，这一次对象是没有边际的宇宙空间。


	2. 一 人马座酒店

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古费拉克、安灼拉和公白飞在银河帝国首都人马座酒店里商量不能被人窃听的事情。

银河帝国首都奥丁，人马座酒店。  
酒店的最高层是餐厅。和所有人类历史上广受中上阶层青睐的餐厅一样，桌椅、地毯、窗帘的材质和工艺都透着讲究。点缀着发光装置的巨大透明穹顶散发出香槟色的光芒，在黑夜中望去像是一个缩小了的宇宙。侍者们将摆盘讲究的食物呈上餐桌，手中所持瓷盘的中央和边缘勾有红蓝相间的繁复纹饰，是十九世纪的欧洲风格——虽然不同时代的复古风格重新构成了时尚的循环，可即使从当下审美的角度看，这种纹饰也不免俗丽了些，也许是它在帝国宫廷内用滥了的缘故。  
在一个欣赏不到落地窗外夜景的角落里坐有三个男人，其中一个穿着银河帝国军服，另两个打扮成绅士模样。三个人安静地用着餐，彼此间不时低声交谈，低调得俨然是在结束一天公务后前来小聚的旧相识。然而，如果有任何能在宫中说上话的官员即刻联系内务省的社会秩序维护局要求出动搜查队将其带走严加审讯，那他隔天许会发现在自己的银行账户里凭空增出了五十万帝国马克的进账。这是内务省对于举报“危害国家罪”的悬赏。这三个男人不仅均属于一个名叫“人民之友社”的地下共和组织，更是有着“中心”、“向导”和“领袖”之称的核心人物。由于覆盖这一角落的监控设备线路已被从内篡改，他们的谈话暂时是安全的。  
即使到了公元三千年，人类世界里也永远着可以公开的身份和不能公开的身份，永远着掌权者和异见者。

“我应当结婚。”身着军服的男人吸着烟，突然冒出这么一句。坐在对面的一个人吃了一惊，另一位不为所动。  
“对，我要结婚。”像是毫不担心另两个人的反应那样，他自顾自地继续说道，“这样伊莎贝拉就能以古费拉克夫人的身份召开沙龙了。承认吧，安灼拉，我们需要新的据点，而哪里也没有自己人的地方更为方便。三日前宫中传出确切消息：米西什塔他们家被内务省盯上了。如果不是她哥哥在宫中频频活动的缘故，他们家估计早已遭殃。这段时间我们的人不能再去他们家和其他‘怀疑对象’的沙龙聚会了，社会秩序维护局新任的副局长正愁没有典型案例上报。”

“我赞赏你们对于事业和友谊的忠诚，可是结婚不只是两个人的事情。原先订的婚期怎么办，你想过没有？”安灼拉回应道。灯光下，他的蓝眼睛呈现出锐利而皎洁的光泽。他是人民之友社的领袖，相貌英挺，衣着平常——及肩的金色鬈发利落地绑在脑后，一件前襟布有光面提花的深色马甲搭配米白色领巾，在这样的场合下将将得体，不引人注目。身着军服的古费拉克和同侧就坐的公白飞分别是他的两位副官——“中心”和“向导”。  
自从社会秩序维护局新任的副局长上任以来，内务省安插在各处的眼线只增不减，对于地下团体的监察活动也逐渐加紧，人民之友社现在面临着空前严肃的局面，不止集会，连安全有效的信息传递都成了难题。先前社员们广泛活动的缪尚咖啡馆被查，柯林斯酒店被国务尚书立典拉德侯爵所扶持的权贵购入，连时常合作的三家书商都被合并到了帝国出版社的名下。如果暂且把当事人的情况放在一旁，安灼拉承认古费拉克的提议的确是个可行的出路。不仅可行，而且相当诱人。可当事人的情况他不能不考虑。  
“这个不要紧。改就是了。”古费拉克挥了挥手，“我和她都不是在乎这个的人。”  
“等改好婚期，办完所有的仪式，如果人要集得全一些，我们的集会仍旧要继续推迟至少一个月，或者……”公白飞思索着究竟需要多少筹备工作，这才察觉他的以往经验里并没有多少关于这些的内容。这位年轻的医生把太多的时间花在了远离家乡的求学和工作上，加上他年纪轻，朋友大多也是在奥丁工作的外乡人，没有参与筹备大型婚事的机会。于是他摇摇头，说道：“不，我不知道还要推迟多久。对于结婚的事我并不了解。”  
“哈，你压根没想过结婚吧。”古费拉克笑了一声，指尖碰碰桌旁呼叫服务生的触控键。

一个中等身材的服务生走过来，将餐盘撤走，随后把三张设计精致的甜点单分别递到他们眼前。他挨在安灼拉的身边，微微欠着身，声音刚好够他们四个听见：  
“235-1星域的那家模拟技术公司决定替我们生产武器。中间人可靠。”  
“工期大约多久？”安灼拉浏览着菜单，并没有抬头。  
“顺利的话，40天。运送到帝国境内的各个辖区可能还需要半个月到一个月。最新的运输管制政策出台后，各个星站对于往来船只的检查越来越严，就怕放过几件危害帝国安全的违禁品。”服务生低声说着，看上去就像在为这三位绅士详细地介绍着菜品一样，只是在那垂下的眼里有专注而热诚的光闪过。这是一位名叫弗以伊的年轻人，同样是人民之友社的成员。白天他在出租屋里为帝国的贵妇人绘制扇面，晚上则在人马座酒店餐厅里任兼职。安灼拉他们所在的这个位子就是他帮忙预定的，监控器的调整也是他的功劳。他孤身一人住在市区边缘，没有家人需要赡养，将大部分的时间全部给了工作——白日为了生计，晚上则为了生活。他的手劲瘦有力，裹在制服里的躯干称不上强壮，由于很少见到阳光而面颊白皙，右眼附近那片细细的棕色斑点在肤色的衬托下显得更加明显。这是很多年前在作坊里阻拦打架的同事时留下的。那时，一瓶生产用的化学物质泼溅到了他的脸上，皮肤在经过医疗保险范围内的治疗后只能恢复到这种程度。  
“可是到底还是放过去了。人要是想运东西，有的是办法。他们拦也拦不住。”古费拉克啜了一口酒，眼里露出嘲讽的笑意。  
“在开工以前，中间人需要和设计师见一面，确认几个技术性问题。他下个月初来奥丁参加一个业内的博览会，有几天可以自主安排的时间。怎么样，碰头吗？”弗以伊继续道。  
“若李什么时候回来？”安灼拉朝公白飞看去。  
“我不确定。”公白飞打开移动终端查看讯息更新，再度确认自己的确不能探知到任何新的消息，“他随作战舰队前往边境，任务期间不能和外界讯通。可能在整场战役结束以前他都不会回来。”若李是主攻康复工程的临床医师，一年里有一多半的时间都在随舰远航，负责伤员的救治。  
“他不在，就我去。”安灼拉说。  
“最近可有人要抓你。”古费拉克说。  
公白飞皱了一下眉头，心提紧了。尽管担心，但是他没有看向安灼拉，知道他本人一定对这个消息不以为意。  
“不是第一次听说了。”安灼拉的确不以为意。  
“不，这次在阿波罗尼亚社被摧毁后，社会秩序维护局的副局长朗古要针对查出来的新情报继续采取行动。我不知道他们到底掌握了多少关于人民之友‘领袖’的线索。”  
“这个东西是我让若李负责的，就我们两个知道的最全面。虽然公白飞也懂工程，但他恐怕没时间。”安灼拉说。  
公白飞点点头，眉宇间露出忧虑的神色：“我升任神经科的副医官了。部队医疗中心最近很忙，几乎要时刻待命，我走不开。”  
“好消息啊！祝贺你，公白飞。”古费拉克将红酒杯碰过去。公白飞无意为此祝贺，但他仍旧拿起酒杯同友人相碰，接着浅浅地喝了一口。这个在部队医疗中心做到中层的男人实际上从来不曾计划成为一名军医，但他知道古费拉克的祝贺是真诚的，也真心为这份真诚而干杯。在十六岁那年报名医学院之初，他本想成为一名儿科医生，可惜战争的消耗太大了，等他毕业时，医护人才的就职已完全改为由国家分配。对于国家的安排，毕业生只能接受或者放弃，除此之外没有别的选择。鉴于公白飞出众的校内成绩和实习表现，军方利用优先选择权将他纳入生化研究岗位的名额里，而他在得知这一消息时，对校方郑重地做出了甘愿舍弃这一职位的陈述。最终校方经过几番活动，将其派送到首都奥丁的治疗中心任职。  
安灼拉知道公白飞并为不为此高兴，但也什么都没说，只是把手掌放在他的大臂上，稍作安慰后便对一旁站着的弗以伊说道：“这批武器的开支你记在账上，下次集会时公示。具体的定金还是由普鲁维尔通过他家族的生意想办法送过去。”  
“好。另外在哪里见面是个问题。”  
“我不能带第一次见面的人去我们私下里碰面的那些地方。”安灼拉思索着，“珂赛特如何？她会愿意邀请马吕斯和他的朋友去她家喝下午茶吗？割风先生家里只有一位老妪帮佣，消息很难外泄，他也固然不可能做出对女儿不利的事，可惜他看似竭力避免和政治扯上关系。如果有其他人选，我就不会找他。”  
“挑个相对公众些的场合，安灼拉。这样妥当。”公白飞提道。  
“奥丁最大的沙龙归根结底还是维斯特帕列夫人的。 我敢打赌她那里绝对不可能引起怀疑。”古费拉克带着征询意见的神色分别看了一眼另两个人。  
“这个世界上没有绝对不可能的事。有的只是概率大小。”公白飞说罢，做了一个“请继续”的手势。  
“可惜她是百分之八十的皇党。”古费拉克笑了一声， “剩下百分之二十是自由派。”  
接触到公白飞从高脚杯上投来的谨慎而压抑的目光，他耸耸肩膀，不说话了。  
“我们声音小一点。”安灼拉注意到了公白飞的神色，对古费拉克说，“这不是问题。我刚认识公白飞的时候他还是百分之八十的立宪派。”  
“我今天也没有完全放弃立宪的主张。”公白飞说。  
“你觉得争取到她可能吗？”安灼拉问古费拉克。  
“不好说。她不是传统的贵妇人，也不虚荣，不搞贵族们令人作呕的‘那一套’。我还挺喜欢她的。”古费拉克说，似乎丝毫不顾及自己的名字里实际上也有一个“冯”；考虑到他所面对的这三个人，尤其是安灼拉，他决定省去那些关于她在社交场上的罗曼蒂克传奇了，“她不止一次对被查办的各种组织表达过同情和对社会秩序维护局的愤慨。但同情归同情，愤慨归愤慨，我们并不知晓她是否曾经与奥丁的共和团体有过接触。我想没有，但这个得问巴阿雷。另外她和皇帝的宠妃格里华德伯爵夫人——罗严克拉姆的姐姐私交甚密，甚至同罗严克拉姆本人也有过友好的来往。”  
听到罗严克拉姆侯爵的名字时，另三个人沉默了。  
“你们谁接触过这个人？对他什么看法？”安灼拉扫视一周，问道。  
“一个天才。但这几乎不用我说。”公白飞从随身携带的通讯器里调出关于这个人的报道资料：  
罗严克拉姆侯爵全名为莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆，因屡立战功，年仅二十岁便成为帝国高级军官，拥有元帅军衔。今年年初受封为侯爵。他的名字在军届政界的影响力极大，实属三年来对战局改变最大的人之一。

“我只在前两年的军官体检时见过他——同照片上一样，是一个俊美的年轻人。话很少，铁青着脸，和大部分军官一样不喜欢检查。”公白飞继续说。古费拉克忍不住笑了。他也一样。  
“重点。”安灼拉敲敲桌子，提醒公白飞，也提醒古费拉克。  
“他是一个天才——我这样说不仅是指他是个战争天才，如果不是在其他方面也有相应的胆识与谋略，他不会升迁得如此之快。这两年他开始参与国政，树了一批劲敌。而他实际上也在避免树敌过多，这对于一个实力强劲的年轻人而言不是容易的事情。他明白什么时候该收敛他的锋芒。年初，他得胜归来后在黑水晶宫谢绝了帝国三长官的官位，取而代之的是对皇帝要求保全一个因长官过失而即将遭到惩处的下官的性命，这就是很聪明的做法。他在绕过了权力的陷阱的同时又向皇帝提一个在惯例之外、不大不小的请求作为平衡，皇帝的尊严不受伤害，也为个人增加美誉。显然这是一个能是遏制国务尚书那一派旧贵族的人。上周，他派副官吉尔菲艾斯平定叛乱，简报我读了，出击堪称又快又准。我有一种感觉，他也是像罗严克拉姆一样的鹰派人物。”公白飞说，“但这只是一个通过间接渠道得来的个人印象，仅供参考。”  
“古费拉克？”安灼拉问向另一个。  
“罗严克拉姆在军队和宫廷里的风评都是两个极端，喜欢他的人和厌恶他的人一样多。在他手下打过仗的士兵敬重他，因为跟随他作战的死伤低，对于手下军官的提拔和惩处都是公平的。也有人说他仗义。宫廷里，一个没有敌人的军官根本谈不上是英才，同时一个只会树敌的军人也根本谈不上聪慧。我可以这么说，他的敌人刚刚好。另外……”古费拉克露出一点作难的表情。  
“另外什么？”安灼拉问。  
“给自己换个姓氏是很可笑的举动！”古费拉克一脸莫名其妙地说，“你们都知道吧？他原来不是这个姓，后来皇帝出主意给他改一个，他就从几个备选方案里挑了一个开国元勋的姓来用。仿佛安上一个曾被开国元勋用过的姓氏就能变得多了不起似的。”  
“那是因为你一出生就姓古费拉克。”弗以伊看着他。  
“我敢说‘古费拉克’实际上也是一个很一般的姓氏，甚至听上去跟那群姓氏是日耳曼语系的贵族格格不入……”  
“增进接触总不会有害。”注意到弗以伊的神色，安灼拉做了一个打断的手势，“如果事业需要进行下去，我们必须需要更多的支持，不光在各个星区的矿场和种植园，也不光在奥丁的各个学院和工厂，还要在宫廷里、在部队高层，接近权力的核心。否则掀起政变的时机是不会来的。”  
“维斯特帕列夫人的沙龙在星期四晚上。”古费拉克说。  
“好，带我去。”  
“就这么定了。”  
安灼拉伸手，把另两份菜单拿过来，和自己的那份一起交给弗以伊。  
“我等会给你们上什么？”弗以伊问。  
“你定。”  
“还是三份咖啡，一份布蕾？”  
“多谢。”额外拥有那一份布蕾的古费拉克说。  
“你等会走的时候，不准再多给小费。”弗以伊一边在随身携带的移动终端中记下菜单，一边对他说，“领班瞧见要疑心的。”  
“古费拉克小费给的多早已不是秘密，不多给才奇怪呢。”公白飞笑道。  
“我就说为什么我的同事连续两次总想抢着接你们这桌。幸好我反应快。”弗以伊收起终端，压低声音对古费拉克说道：“伊莎贝拉是位可敬的同志，你要是伤了她的心，就等着瞧吧。”  
“实际上我们不是那种……那种关系。”弗以伊已经夹着菜单走了，古费拉克的解释到最后成了自语。  
“他知道。”公白飞笑了一下，和气地批评他，“你不该在穿着上校军服的时候对他说关于姓氏的那句话的。别说你的军衔和你的姓氏没有关系。”  
“如果不是没时间换，我出门吃饭绝不会穿这身。”古费拉克露出懊恼的表情。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有义仁也没有吉莱，只有很多飞和一点吉。

二

银河帝国首都奥丁，帝国军事及国防部队治疗中心。

“镇定剂。”  
“五号修复器。”  
“快，加大功率。再来。”  
“再来。”  
“再来。”

急救室的无影灯下，医护人员在医疗床间穿梭着。大大小小的金属器械反着光。分诊室的护工刚把需要优先抢救的伤患安置到合适的位置，还没来得及继续紧急处理，门口便又有人推来了新的伤患要求治疗。几千年来，尽管医疗技术和治疗程序不断进步、更迭，新的取代了旧的，快的取代了慢的，抢救室的空气中仍旧弥漫着血液的味道。人和人的战争总是不断流血，这一点和前曲速时代相比仍旧没有太大分别。  
这是本月开始以来的第三次紧急抢救。由于大批的医护人员被输送至前线，即便是位于首都奥丁——即享受着帝国星域内最高优先级的配给——的部队治疗中心也开始面临人手短缺的问题。这个和皇室直接共享资源的医疗中心配有全帝国医院中最庞大的人事结构，如今将近四分之一的人手需要由实习生承担，甚至有的上岗者不过才刚刚通过了相应部门的实操基础考试。主攻神经科的公白飞在前几次的抢救任务中表现出色，上周刚刚被升任科室副医官，领口的徽章从三颗变成了四颗。当然，这是明面上的话。如果换个年代，可能公白飞的升迁还需要再等个五年十年，甚至更久，熬到某个两鬓斑白的高层医官彻底退休，其下的工作人员层层补上空出来的职务缺口，这才轮得到他，当然这其间还要没有哪个渴望投身医学的贵族半道上截走原本属于预留给上面哪位医官的职位才行。不论如何，职务变动的速度至少不会像现在这么快。  
公白飞从一个诊疗床走到另一个，检查着实习生的抢救情况，给出必要的操作意见。他在经过一架医疗床进行着通常的伤情检查时，目光浏览过伤情报告上的诸多信息，又看了伤患一眼，皱起眉来。这时，身边的实习生轻轻叫了他一声，示意他注意到床头的信息卡。  
在银河帝国成立之初，为了在战事中最高效率地分配治疗资源，鲁道夫大帝规定每位帝国军人在入职的时刻在锁骨处植入体内芯片，芯片主要负责追踪每名军人的移动路径和生理指标，以便在清扫战场时更高效地完成搜救、统计工作。此外芯片还有其他重要用途，比如在伤员安置于诊疗床后，床头的接收器便同体内芯片联结，以光子形式在床头处的个人信息区域显示出包含身份、职务和医疗信息的个人信息卡。三代以内王族的信息卡是金色，贵族的信息卡是银色，高级作战统帅的信息卡是暗红色，但由于高级统帅往往和贵族血脉相互叠加，军官的信息卡便演变出了一种标识表达法，即信息卡卡身的颜色表明血统身份，而信息卡左上角的色块标示具体从事的职务。在此后的几百年里，军队内部诞生了更丰富的标志表达，比如蓝色代表信息技术人员，绿色代表医护人员，橙色代表着情报专员。实习生叫公白飞留意的正是这样一张橙色的信息卡片。  
公白飞看着橙色的医疗卡，动作僵硬了一刻。往常他对于医疗卡上的身份信息不甚在意，他的护士和助手也知道这点，但橙色的是特殊的。情报专员的身份和其他人不同，其直接受命于内阁，日常活动凭借体内的植入芯片在帝国星域内享有诸多特权，也受到诸多限制，尤其对于执行医疗抢救而言，其执行需要内阁元帅的亲自批准方可进行。难怪目前护士所所的全部处理仅仅只是消毒和止血，公白飞望着诊疗床上显示的一连串伤情报告，心想。  
公白飞接过操作界面，试图键入科室主任级别的访问许可。尽管已经对可能遭遇的阻力有所预期，但在屏幕上弹出了许可受限后，他的脸上仍旧露出了瞬间的失望和愤怒。在访问权限范围内所能查到的资料仍旧没有显示出比方才所看到的更多的信息：这位伤者姓氏开头为Z，其余字符全部无法读取。除了基础的生理心理和血型、过敏药物之类的医疗信息外，其他信息全部空白。于是公白飞不再耽搁，命令待命的实习生和护工开始做重要脏器重建。  
“公白飞医生！”那个实习生又喊了公白飞一声，犹豫地望着他。  
“他是……”一位护士试图说道。  
“我看到了。”公白飞打断了他，又重复了一遍刚才的意见，“开始脏器重建，输出值调至20点。上呼吸辅助器。每两分钟观察一次并记录结果。注意脏器对人造血液的排异反应。”  
“不要怕，”公白飞抬起包裹着医用手套的指尖，轻轻划过显示屏上的“头部重伤”和“记忆芯片受损”字样，补充道，“不碰触脑部特定区域就可以。消毒和止血必须要做，除此以外基础的急救程序也要做。”  
“联系内阁了吗？”很快，他又问道。  
实习生点点头，说接线员正在第一时间联络内阁负责Z的相应官员。  
尽管并没有对内阁官员的效率抱有太大期待，公白飞还是舒出一口气：“好。上面问责有我在。”

离开Z的诊疗床后，公白飞继续按照人工智能对于伤情危急程度的排序结果，走到下一个伤患所处的治疗床前，浏览着护工对于伤情的报告，继续他的工作。等到几乎全部的伤患都得到了紧急的初段治疗，伤情暂时稳定后，时间已经过了很久，几乎又要到下一班的轮岗时间了。替换公白飞的值班医生狄安娜·弗柯斯带着她的助手以撒克赶到，比她正常的上班时间稍早一点。也许是听到了大抢救的事，公白飞想。  
弗柯斯让公白飞去休息，公白飞没去，同她一起完成了最后的初段处理工作。“两个人一起会更快些。”他说。不论如何，他很感激这种及时的帮助。

狄安娜·弗柯斯的提议并非没有道理。当公白飞从急救室出来，终于摘下口罩和手套，并完成了全身消毒后，他从镜子里看到了他自己憔悴的面容。青紫色的黑眼圈让他显得比实际年龄似乎更老些，如果配上早晨还没有处理的新长出来的胡茬，他觉得自己的年纪肯定要往上翻个十岁不止。近期他的睡眠太少，医院的轮值又太多，再加上人民之友社的活动挤占了他大部分的私人时间，他最近的生活几乎完全依赖咖啡因维持精力。如果这样的工作量继续持续下去，边界还不停战，他恐怕要开始尝试军队里使用的提神药物了。公白飞望着镜子，简单地用冷水洗了一把脸。他已经有一段时间没有关注过自己的容貌了，这似乎和一个高级医官的身份并不相符，但从他忙碌的双重生活看，清洁、消毒和剃须似乎是他能在这上面投入的全部，至于别的，他已经无心顾及，反正近期正是战时，也不会遇上需要他整装出席的场合，他也一向不喜欢上流社会里流行的那种“虚荣”——尽管古费拉克对此存在异议，也从来没有太多这方面的习惯。他不是古费拉克，无法彻底说服自己适应那些原本不属于他的出身的习惯。  
公白飞擦干净脸，扶着腰步入休息间，在椅子上坐下。他的助手凯瑟琳·格拉瑟也刚刚从另一侧的女士清洁室内消毒完毕，进来休息间。她正把散开的橘色鬈发重新辫成辫子，一边走，一边问公白飞要不要咖啡。公白飞注意到她脸上的妆也卸去了，露出原本的雀斑和有点杂乱的淡色眉毛，恍然间意识到了她已经同自己一道连续值了两次五小时的轮岗，而她今年不过也才十八岁，是整间科室仅有的两个女性之一。战争让人的青春期被迫缩短了。  
他接过助手凯瑟琳为他倒的咖啡，低声道了谢。他太累了，想在沙发上躺一会，但是他想他该把位置留给凯瑟琳。于是他站了起来。  
“你愿意的话，可以歇一会。我等会去办公区，顺便等内阁的消息。”  
“那我跟您一起去。”凯瑟琳往自己的那杯咖啡里撒了糖，用咖啡棒搅了搅，然后将糖袋连同桌上留下的糖粒一起撮进手心里扔进垃圾桶。凯瑟琳的习惯一直很好，从来不会在身后留下垃圾，这是另一个实习助手以撒克所不及她的地方。  
“你不是要下班了吗？我是不得不待在这里，你不用跟我一起受罪。下一班的助手应该快要就位了，你快回去休息吧。”公白飞说。  
“不要紧的。”凯瑟琳啜了一口她的咖啡，“其实我留下来是为了私心。我想多学点东西。”  
“学点东西？”  
“如果等会内阁派人来……我想留下来继续协同您，学学怎么处理橙色卡片的……”女孩有些羞赧地笑了笑，干脆放弃了措辞，“或者让我观摩也好。真的。”  
“好吧。”公白飞愣了一下，点点头，“我听说这个季度的轮岗时间是你跟人事重新调整过的？我本来周一看过这次的排班表想什么时候问问你这是怎么回事，但一直没有时间。”  
“是的。”凯瑟琳看着他，表情有些惊讶的样子。  
“连值两次岗，不会太久了吗？”公白飞问，关切地看着她，没有直接将担心她是不是遭到了什么不公的疑虑问出口。  
“我情愿一次性在医院待久一点，然后回家可以好好歇歇。”凯瑟琳笑了，眼睛里闪着柔和的光，再次让公白飞想起她不过才十八岁，“您为什么也要值两次连岗？”  
“人事排成了这样。我在奥丁没有家庭，值班的时间就得优先那些有家有孩子的人定。”公白飞也笑了一下，没说这样的安排有不少原因也是因为要把晚上的时间留出来给地下活动。

“公白飞先生？”  
当办公室的门开启时，公白飞本能地将自己从沙发上拉起来，放下办公平板，喝光最后一口咖啡。一个橘黄色的脑袋出现在了门口——是他的助手凯瑟琳·格拉瑟。她急匆匆奔到他身边，说：“吉尔菲艾斯准将来了，他说他需要和Z交谈。”  
“说我马上到。关于Z在医疗床上的最新数据传过来了吗？”  
见助手点点头，公白飞又说： “快去叫弗柯斯和我一起来，急救区的事情通知施雷伯医生盯着。”  
大约不到十分钟的时间，公白飞同他的助手凯瑟琳·格拉瑟和医生狄安娜·弗柯斯一道赶到医院二楼的会客室。令他们意外的是，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯准将并没有进到会客室，而是始终立在门口等侯他们，身边跟着两个携带配枪的卫兵。这样的姿态令公白飞有点不安，也许军队的某些事况比他所预料的还要更加紧迫，他想，而且直接负责情报官的统帅并没有来，来的是罗严克拉姆的副官吉尔菲艾斯，这种不合一般规定的做法显然是有什么隐情。也许战事突然有了新变，原本负责同Z联络的罗严克拉姆根本无法抽身，或者是宫廷中又有新的情况……无论如何，吉尔菲艾斯都很难对他们透露出任何更进一步的消息，只会要求医官给予他们比医疗进程所允许的范围更多的权限来命令伤患配合处理军中情报。这不是个好兆头。但公白飞始终克制着肢体语言和面部表情，刻意避免将这种担忧展现出来。  
一段时间未见，眼前的吉尔菲艾斯已经升迁至准将，换上了比过去军中体检时医生所见到更高规制的军服。见到公白飞医生，吉尔菲艾斯停下了来回踱着的脚步，站直身体，原本就高挑的身姿显得更为挺拔。公白飞抬起头望着他。  
“阁下。”公白飞抬手敬礼。  
“下午好。”吉尔菲艾斯抬起手来，利落又不敷衍地回他一个军礼，直接问道，“Z伤势如何？”尽管早有准备，公白飞听到连中将都将那位情报官简称为Z时仍旧感到一种模糊的惊诧和不安，仿佛Z是他在世上留下的唯一的身份，除此以外再无任何姓名。  
“脏器在重新生成。已于今天下午一点五十二分自主呼吸，但还未彻底脱离危险。”公白飞报告说。尽管有不好的预感，但他还是选择说出了实情。  
“很高兴听到这个消息。”吉尔菲艾斯点点头，道，“我可以和他说话吗？”  
果然。公白飞在即将发出声音的一瞬间犹豫了——他是医生，但此时也军籍内的下属，按照规章，他理应服从，但是——“我有拒绝的机会吗？”他仍旧问道。  
吉尔菲艾斯的眼里闪过惊讶的神情，他没料到医生会如此发问。但对于这个问题他也不得不予以回答。  
“这样的话我本不愿和医生讲，但我不得不说，请您原谅——我这次来是因为上级对我下达的一级命令。公白飞医生，我需要和Z交谈。这关系到贵医院关于进一步进行脑区手术的请求。”换言之，脑部手术要排在吉尔菲艾斯通Z的密谈之后，公白飞想。  
不等公白飞开口，准将继续道：“请告诉我，我有多久时间？”  
公白飞知道，对于一道一级命令而言，这已是非常动听的表达方式，他本就没有拒绝的余地。可他仍旧迟疑片刻，像是在和什么挣扎着。“最多请不要超过十分钟。”他听到自己的声音这样说。  
年轻的准将点点头：“请您带路，医生。”  
公白飞带着弗柯斯和格拉瑟，还有吉尔菲艾斯一路走向治疗区。他们通过消毒室，走向观察区，最终走到Z所在的观察间门口。吉尔菲艾斯停下，转过身面对着公白飞，说道：“抱歉，我想这个谈话仅限于我和Z。”  
“是，长官。我在外待命。”公白飞说。  
“阁下，”他看着闻声转身的长官，补充道，“如果可以，请尽量避免让病人情绪激动。”  
“谢谢，劳您费心了。”吉尔菲艾斯点头。  
“而且十分钟后我会按铃。希望您……”公白飞固执地继续道。  
“谢谢。我会记住的。”  
接着门关了。  
公白飞和其他的医护人员在门口立着，身边是两位荷枪实弹的卫兵，一动不动地贴着房门两侧待命。在时间大约过去一半的时候，公白飞终于忍受不住了，开始在原地轻轻踱着步子，不时向走廊的尽头望去。在那边，仍旧有伤员从急救室运走，方向不是观察室，而是冷冻室。狄安娜·弗柯斯很安静，脸上没有表情。弗柯斯总是这样，异乎寻常的冷静，仿佛只是一台精密运转的医疗机器。凯瑟琳·格拉瑟低垂着目光，脸上流露出不安，这让公白飞觉得自己不是这里唯一一个感到难以忍受的人。他看着门外的时间显示器，想在走廊里巡视一圈各个房间的情况，但是门口卫兵腰间的配枪让他不太想如此动作。他对那身制服和他们腰间佩戴的热力枪本能地抱有厌恶。  
突然间，门开了。  
于此同时，吉尔菲艾斯喊着公白飞的姓名。公白飞闻声冲了过去，两位医护一步不离地追在后面。  
“病人呼吸困难。”年轻的军官说着，闪开身子，为医生让出操作空间。  
“神经刺激器。每两秒刺激一次。”公白飞说，“吉尔菲艾斯中将，我必须要碰脑区了。”  
“请执行吧，医生。”  
“我请您做见证人。”  
“您有我的见证。”  
“剪开头皮。”公白飞命令道。凯瑟琳将操作器械递上去。弗柯斯打开呼吸辅助器进行调节，人工为Z输送维持躯体工作所需要的氧气。三位医护在手术灯下操作了一刻钟又一刻钟，直到抢救时间彻底过去，心电图上的图示彻底变为直线，Z始终没有苏醒。手术失败了。  
一个密探的生命就这样终结了，甚至连讣告都不会公布。他们这种人的离去都是静悄悄的，不为人知，然后在同样的静悄悄与不为人知中，会有下一个隐去名字的人补上缺。军队里有太多以忠诚和荣誉掩盖的秘密了。公白飞不知道吉尔菲艾斯先前到底和Z交流了什么，也不知道在Z迅速恶化的情况中是否存在几分这位属于他的功劳，但是当他眼含谴责望向身边这位红发的高个年轻人时，他却在他的眼睛里望见了真诚的、几乎带着一点不知所措的悲伤。  
“是我导致的吗？”吉尔菲艾斯问。  
公白飞愣住了。这不是一个军官说出来的话，他想。甚至一瞬间，他以为站在自己身前的年轻人并非是一个在籍的军人，而是做错了事的中学生。但是很快，吉尔菲艾斯的神色又回复到了一位准将应有的庄严。公白飞又看了一眼诊疗床，还有床头的橙色信息卡，什么话都没说。  
“我很遗憾。”公白飞将记忆芯片取出，放在无菌器皿里递给他，“请节哀，阁下。”


End file.
